Phantonhives trump Demons
by Kuroshi44
Summary: Ciel proves to Sebastian that being a Phantonhive tops being a demon. Semi-explicit content. M for good reason
1. Fingers

**AN; my first attempt at yaoi, don't know if this is lemon or smutt, don't know if it counts for either. Please review and tell me if it worked. Obviously boy on boy, don't like don't read.**

 **Also: if either of these two seriously wanted to stop the actions of the other they could (contract, superhuman strength) so they do give consent. Sebastian is a demon, ignore unrealistic things.**

 **1\. Fingers**

Some things Sebastian was used to, some things he wasn't. He was used to having to get up early to make sure everything was done on time. He was used to occasionally tying up his master as punishment for his laziness. He was also used to things occasionally going further than that while his Little Earl was unable to resist.

What he was not used to was someone getting up earlier than him, making use of the rope in the garden shed, and tying him up. That was what he found on this particular Sunday morning. The knots where good and strong and, other than exerting superhuman strength to rip the rope, he would not be able to remove them.

Looking up he expected to see Bard searching for confiscated weapons, Mey-rin sleep walking, or possibly Finny practicing the knots he was supposed to be learning. These where all semi-reasonable expectations given the servants personalities.

What he could not have expected in a million years was his Master, sitting on a stool reading his text for the day's lesson, looking as if he was relaxing in his own study. His master never studied without prompting, never got out of bed before mid-day voluntarily, and had never shown an interest or talent in any form of rope tying.

'Finally,' the child declared putting down his book. 'I was beginning to think I got the drug dosage wrong. Do you know how long I have been waiting?'

Sebastian stared at his blue eyed master with disbelief, there were many things he wanted to ask and all would break his careful created image. He was a higher demon for Satan's sake; he did not get tied up by thirteen year old human boys.

'If you're wondering, I am a Phantomhive; I was tying knots like that since I was five, I am very skilled with my fingers.' The look he gave his butler went straight to the demons groin.

'Since your master has given you the day off, I suggest relaxing, getting rid of the cloths and staying in bed. Hell, you might even get to eat in bed, I hear there is some very nice whipped cream and chocolate sauce in the fridge if you tire of what is currently on offer.' Suddenly the boy was leaning over Sebastian expertly undoing butters and ties and peeling back the layers of cloths the butler slept in. Where was the child that needed someone else to dress him? Where was the boy that had allowed him to have his way with his body with little protest? Who was creature and what had he done with his Master?

The boy in question stood up to admire the masterpiece of white skin lying before him, devoid of all covering. The look in those miss-match eyes and the twist of those lips was having an effect on Sebastian that he was having great trouble suppressing, especially with his hands tied behind his back.

'May I ask what the occasion is that I have been allowed the day off?' the demon asked in an attempt to distract himself from other things.

'It is the seventh day; Christianity demands that it is a day of rest does it not? I know were not exactly worshippers but let's take this excuse to stay in bed, though I can't promise actual _rest_.' Those words, that tone, the effect it was having on the butler was standing there for all to see.

'Now Sebastian, shall I prove to you just how skilled a Phantomhive is with their figures?'

The boy leaned over and Sebastian learnt, repeatedly, that the boy _could_ prove exactly that.


	2. Mouths

**2\. mouths**

Sebastian lay on his bed, still tied up, absolutely stunned. He looked at the boy standing next to him, licking his fingers in a way that reminded Sebastian of just what those fingers had been doing to need licking.

'Hmm, I promised you something to eat but I seem to be the only one nibbling.' Sebastian glanced at his master and felt something in him react almost immediately. If his hands weren't tied that child would be in the same position he was now. That blasted little brat was making a fool of him and he was powerless to resist, it was maddening.

'Sebastian, do you know why you are tied up today? I told you why we were staying in bed but I didn't explain why you were being treated in such a manner did I? Shall I tell?

'It's because you underestimate me.

'You look at me and see a child, and you forget that I am also a Phantomhive. We are taught to tie ropes and use knives when other kids are taught to count. Want to know what else we are taught to use? Our mouths.' that smirk, Sebastian suspected that it put his to shame; it also told the demon exactly what was coming next. Damn him, damn this brat and the humiliation he was putting him through.

'You see Sebastian a Phantomhive has to be able to talk his way out of all sorts of uncomfortable situations. When all else fails, talk your way out of it. I guess you could say we are all very skilled with our tongues. I would tell you to take my word for it but you taught me lessons without demonstrations have no meaning.'

And with that his Master demonstrated just how talented his tongue was, over and over again.


	3. Top That

**3\. top that**

Finally, finally the boy had had his fill of his servant's body. He lent back in his chair humming as Sebastian lay panting on his bed. He was a disgrace, a disgrace to demons and butlers both. To have been tied up and used in such a way by his _master_ of all people, he hadn't even been given a command.

'Look at that Sebastian, it's almost midday. We wasted the whole day in bed. Phantomhives love lying in bed, especially when the bed belongs to someone else.' Again with that maddening gin, no matter how tired he was that grin always had an effect in certain areas. It just wasn't fair, he was supposed to be the evil master mind taking advantage of his poor, useless, child of a master. He was not meant to be the one being taken advantage of.

'Hey Sebastian, want me to tell you something? Today I have proven that I am quite adept at all the things I had you believing I couldn't do. Want me to tell you why I let you believe they were beyond me? Why I let you underestimate my family name?' the child was proving surprisingly talkative, when he wasn't occupied with other things.

'It's because I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the touch of your skin when you bathed and dressed me. I enjoyed it when you gently woke me up in the morning, when your face was the first thing I saw. I enjoyed the view of your body flexing as it fulfilled all the household chores. I enjoyed letting you take advantage of my body, enjoyed you thinking you were in control when in reality you were just being manipulated by me.

Sebastian didn't bother staying quiet to save his pride, he had none left to save.

'If so why do this now? Why prove how good you are now at the risk of losing all this 'enjoyment.'' There was a bitter tone to Sebastian's words.

The boy smiled with that wicked twist of his lips.

'Firstly, because I decided that I could only disgrace my family's name for so long. I decided it was time you knew that being a Phantomhive trumped being a demon. Seconded, I wanted to try how it would feel in this situation, and I can truly see the appeal. Third, and most important, I wanted you to understand this next order. I promised we would stay in bed but I think it's time you work for your supper.'

Leaning down the child placed his mouth near the demons ear and his hands on the ropes that bound his hands. In a tone as commanding as it was hushed he spoke only two words as the ropes fell away.

'Top that.'

The demon did as he was told and the human boy found himself lying on the bed with Sebastian on top of him. His lips curved into that infuriating twist as he looked into the burning eyes of the demon.

'I love you, you stupid demon.' And with those words he silenced his lips against his butlers, proving that, no matter what position, being a Phantomhive trumped being a demon.


End file.
